


He's Mine

by LOTSlover



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana claims what is rightfully hers. BMWW Fluff inspired by Storylover90.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

He’s Mine

Diana stormed through the Watchtower, her hands balled into fists ready to fight, her jaw clenched tight. Seasoned Leaguers and rookies alike darted out of her way, unaccustomed to the sight of the Amazon princess this furious outside of battle.

No one dared question her. None dared to approach her. Gazes were quickly averted, mouths instantly snapping closed out of fear of incurring the Amazon’s wrath, especially while ignorant of the cause. Instead, everyone gave her a very wide berth, secretly wondering what had happened that could have caused her to be this angry.

Unfortunately for a certain scarlet speedster who had no idea what was going on, Flash decided to zip around that particular corner at that particular moment, running straight into the Princess of the Amazons.

“Whoa there!” Flash cried in surprise. “Hey, Wondy. Sorry to run into you like—”

“Get out of my way, Flash,” Diana bit out with a deadly calm that nearly scared the speedster right out of his flashy red boots.

“Um…I…sorry, but—” Flash stumbled over his words as he backed up out of the way. “What’s wrong?”

“Something that I need to take care of,” she heatedly stated as she proceeded to storm past him, her blues eyes flaming infernos.

“Anything I can do to help?” Flash called after her, scratching his head as he watched her turn the corner when it suddenly sank in.

Flash did not envy Bruce at that moment for anything in this world. Sure, he had been insanely jealous when he’d found out a couple of months ago that Bruce and Diana were dating, but now he was suddenly glad not to be in Bruce’s boots now.

“Oh, poor Bats is in deep trouble about something,” Flash mumbled to himself as his hand went to his commlink. “Flash to Batman. You are screwed, Bats. You better hide, man.”

Diana continued on her mission to find the object of her anger…or the reason that she was on this mission in the first place. She had overheard a conversation in the commissary, one that she had heard one too many times for her liking and she was going to put an end to it once and for all.

So focused on finding the person she was looking for her, Diana didn’t hear Clark approach her from behind nor did she notice that he had fallen in step with her until he’d finally spoken. “Um, Diana,” Clark cautiously began. “Are you alright?”

“Fine. Why?”

“It’s just that…well…” Clark began, his voice abruptly trailing off as he searched for the right words to get to the bottom of her irate mood. 

He could pretty much guess the source of her anger. He just wasn’t sure what he’d done this time to deserve it. Bruce and Diana were his best friends and no one was happier about their relationship than he was. He had to admit, though, he had his concerns. 

These were the two most passionate, most stubborn people he’d ever known. He didn’t have to imagine the sheer combustion that took place when these two forces collided. It was simply a matter of time before Diana literally broke Bruce in two or Bruce broke Diana’s heart.

“Well what?” Diana snapped, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I was just…concerned,” Clark ventured, his hands clasped firmly behind his back as he continued to walk with her. “You seem to be just a little bit upset about something.”

“It’s just something that I have to take care of myself,” Diana stated, her gaze locked straight ahead of her. “Nothing that you need to worry about, Kal.”

“I’m more than happy to listen if you need to vent,” he offered, nervously glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

She looked beautiful…and absolutely deadly. It was actually a very scary combination to witness firsthand. She looked as though she could tear the entire Watchtower apart singlehandedly in a heartbeat. He hadn’t seen her this upset outside of a mission in a long time.

“Kal, do you value your life?” she asked.

“Yes, but I want to help if I can.”

“You can help by telling me where Bruce is,” she said.

Superman felt an unexpected burst of confidence, or stupidity he would later decide as he thought back on it, his hand reaching out to grab hold of her arm and pulling her to an abrupt stop. “Di, look,” Clark said. “Killing Bruce won’t solve anything. He’s a founder and we need him.”

Diana sneered at the Kryptonian who had halted her progress, her furious gaze falling on his hand still resting on her arm. He quickly snatched his hand back as if he’d been burned. She finally lifted her eyes to him. “I’m not going to kill him.”

“You’re not?” he nearly squeaked in response.

“No, I just need to find him,” she repeated.

“Ok, but just promise me that you won’t do any bodily harm to him, Di,” Clark told her, relaxing minutely when he realized that she wasn’t going to harm him and she wasn’t going to break Bruce. “We need Batman in one piece, not in the infirmary in a total body cast.”

“Why does everyone think that I’m going to break every bone in Batman’s body?” she yelled. “He may deserve it sometimes, but I’m not an evil girlfriend!”

“I know,” he reassured her. “It’s just that we know how Batman can be and—”

“I don’t have time for this,” she snapped. “I have to find him…now.”

Superman watched as Diana stormed away, his hand going for his commlink. “Superman to Batman. I don’t know what you did this time, but you had better run…fast.”

XXX

Shayera and John exited the Monitor Womb, chatting and flirting as usual. They were completely unaware of the Amazonian hurricane that was coming their way. If they had known, they would have dove for cover, running the opposite way or beaming down to the surface where it was safer than it was on the ‘Tower at that moment.

They both froze, startled out of their flirtatious little conversation by the roar of the Amazon prepared for battle. “Where is Batman?”

“Uh, I don’t know,” John finally managed to make his voice work in order to respond to her.

“Are you all right, Di?” Shayera tentatively asked, almost flinching under the warrior’s scrutinizing gaze.

“I’m fine, Shay,” she nearly growled. “Where is Batman?”

“What did he do now?” Shayera demanded to know. “Do I need to have a talk with him with my mace?”

“Shay, I think that Diana can handle this one on her own,” John suggested, his hand coming to rest on her arm to caution her.

“Why does everyone think I’m going to break Batman?” Diana yelled. “I just need to find him!”

“Maybe because you looked pissed as hell,” John hazarded to say, his forehead wrinkled with worry for his friend. He was itching to contact him so he could warn him to run for his life.

“I am furious, but not at Batman,” she swore.

“Right…okay well, why don’t you try the commissary?” Shayera suggested.

“I’m going there next,” Diana stated, turning on her heel and heading in the opposite direction.

“He’s so dead,” John muttered under his breath.

“Wonder what he did this time,” Shay murmured more to herself than to her lover. If he hurt her, there wasn’t going to be much of him left for her to make up with once Shay was done with him.

“Lantern to Batman,” John said into his commlink. “I don’t know what you did, but you better be heading for the hills, buddy, because you have a hot Amazon on your tail and I’m not just talking about her figure.”

Shayera slugged John in the shoulder, a furious scowl of her own on her face. “Don’t warn him! I’m sure he deserves whatever it is he’s about to get. And why are you noticing her figure?”

“I just stating the facts, Shay,” John countered. “Besides, we guys have to stick together.”

Shayera’s hands fell to her hips as she glared hotly at him. “Against us women?”

“Um…”

XXX

Green Arrow came out of the transportation room, his bow slung over his shoulder and dirt covering most of his body. It had been a rough mission to say the least, making for a bad day. Little did he know that his day was about to get even worse.

Turning the corner, he was met head-on by a fuming Wonder Woman, her arms straight at her sides and her fingers curled into fists. Her face was etched with fury, imbuing her with an even more formidable air if that was possible, but he barely noticed as he came to a stop, rubbing his weary eyes.

“Hey, Di, have you seen Canar—” he began to ask.

“No, I haven’t,” Diana snapped, interrupting him. “Where’s Batman?”

Ollie’s eyes widened as he suddenly noticed the furious stance of the Amazon princess standing before him, the fire that simmered in her blue orbs. He internally shuddered at the thought of what she would do to Batman once she got her hands on him. It would be bye-bye Bats.

“Whatever it is that Batman did, I’m sure he didn’t mean it,” Ollie told her, trying to intervene on his friend’s behalf. “You know how he can be, all doom and gloom and no sunshine or rainbows. Just give him a second chance. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to him and—”

“Why in Hades does everyone think I’m going to beat him?” she cried, her anger continuing to swell by the moment.

Arrow unconsciously took a step back, holding his hands up in self-defense. “Because you’re seriously peeved and Bats has a tendency to be the cause.” 

“I just need to find him,” Diana growled, her insides trembling. “I have to talk to him about something important.”

“I’m really not taking his side, Di, but I’m sure he has a reasonable explanation for what he did.”

Diana threw her hands up in frustration, on the verge of pulling her raven hair out. She swiftly closed the distance in two steps, practically pinning poor Arrow against the wall with her glare. “Forget it! I’ll find him myself.”

She moved past him, continuing on her way to check the commissary, mumbling something to herself about men and their stupid assumptions. Arrow immediately reached for his commlink, very real concern for his friend’s state of health beginning to rise. 

“Bats, ol’ buddy, you better pull your best Houdini ever because you have a fiery Amazon on your trail.” 

XXX

Diana stormed into the commissary, her dark narrowed gaze sweeping the crowd that had assembled for lunch. There was only a handful of tables open at this time of day. All eyes were on the breathtaking princess who had just entered, attracting everyone’s attention like she did every where she went.

Some were frozen in shock at the fury that was etched in Wonder Woman’s face, others immediately finding sudden fascination in their lunch trays. While everyone loved Diana and her compassionate heart, her temper was also legendary…just like a certain Dark Knight of Gotham.

Diana’s gaze fell on the object of her search. He was standing in front of the coffee machine in the far corner of the commissary, his hand falling from his commlink. His posture was rigid, his movements tense. He’d been warned that she was looking for him. His mind was probably racing, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. 

Little did he know…

Diana marched straight for him, knowing she had an audience the whole time and relishing that fact. Batman turned around at that moment, finding Diana stalking towards him. He stood perfectly still, watching her approach.

The muscles of his jaw flexed at the sight of her, his heart beginning to race. “Diana, I—”

Before he could say anymore, Diana’s mouth was on his, so hot and insistent he couldn’t help but respond as she pressed him up against the nearest wall. Her tongue met his in a fierce duel, sliding and prodding and tasting at will as her arms wrapped around him, her body pressed flush against his.

While he was none too thrilled with the idea of making out with her in front of everyone in the commissary, he was also extremely turned on by the unexpected passion she had awaken within him. They were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret, the founders the only ones who knew about them. Now, everyone would know that Batman was sleeping with Wonder Woman.

While annoyed by that thought, he found it rather exciting. She belonged to him, no one else. Now, everyone knew that she was his as he returned her kiss with equal passion and longing, his fingers fisting her raven hair.

All too soon the kiss was over, both breathing heavily as Diana stared heatedly into his cowled face. “You are mine and I want everyone to know it,” she breathlessly stated.

All Batman could do at that point was silently nod his head in agreement as he fought to catch the breath she had just stolen, struggling to regain his thoughts. He couldn’t begin to make his brain function let alone his voice after being kissed senseless by Wonder Woman in such a heated display in front of an audience.

Diana smirked slightly, a measure of the jealous fury that had been blazing in her eyes gone, replaced now with lust. “See you in my quarters, 2100 hours. Don’t be late.”

Bruce could only nod his head again as she abruptly turned on her heel and walked out of the commissary, everyone’s attention divided between the Dark Knight leaning against the wall dumbfounded and the smug Amazon with a grin leaving the commissary.

Batman had no idea that female Leaguers had been gossiping about how good-looking he was or the fact that they all wanted him despite how fearsome he was. He had no clue that it had ignited Diana’s jealous fury, leading to this very public display of heated affection, but for some reason he couldn’t begin to care at that moment. 

He knew that he should be angry that their secret relationship had just become so public against his will, but he couldn’t. He had always planned things out to the minutest detail, staying in complete control of every situation. That control had just been stripped from him in less than a minute with her very public display and instead of being furious; he found that he was very aroused, wanting to follow her.

All he knew was that tonight could not come fast enough.

As she walked out of the commissary, Diana passed a couple of female rookie Leaguers standing in the hallway by the entrance, heads together giggling and talking about a certain handsome dark hero from Gotham. Both were completely unaware of what had just happened in the commissary, oblivious to the fact that the Amazon had meta hearing. 

“Find your own,” Diana stated without pause, both heads snapping up as if they had just been caught by the school teacher talking about their secret crush. “He’s mine.”

**THE END**


End file.
